poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Revealing the Stuff of Legend!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Revealing the Stuff of Legend in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *'Lillie:' My mother and Spike the Dragon are taken away by the Ultra Beast. I've to go get them back no matter what! So I set off with my brother and Twilight Sparkle to find the Ultra Wormhole and open it up. We've past through dangerous old ruins and even battle Kommo-o, totally new experience for Snowy and me. Then suddenly Chomper's parents showed up and saved our lives, in the end we've found ourselves the "Altar of the Sunne" and that's when everyone appears. They have been searching for us, they told us they couldn't just stand by and do nothing. It makes me so happy to know how much they care, but I never thought Tapu Koko and Alola's deities guardians would appear. *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures opening plays) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Revealing the Stuff of Legend! *'Ash Ketchum:' It's Tapu Koko and Tapu Lele! *'Professor Kukui:' Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini too! *'Gladion:' Why in the world would they appear? *'Professor Kukui:' Melemele, Akala, Ula'ula and Poni... why would the guardians of all four Alola's gather here? *'Emerl:' How should I know? *'Lana:' I don't get it. *'Mallow:' Me either. *'Sophocles:' This is unbelievable! *'Lillie:' It makes no sense. *'Vegeta:' Yeah, it's really weird. *(The glow in Ash's backpack appears. Then Pikachu walks and communicates with Tapu Koko) *'Ash Ketchum:' Tapu Koko, Lillie's mother Lusamine and our friend Spike the Dragon grabbed and carried off by an Ultra Beast. We're willing whatever it takes to rescue them. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Yes, please. I really need to rescue him. *'Lillie:' But we need the assistants of Solgaleo so we can open up an Ultra Wormhole. *'Gladion:' Help us! Is it possible to meet Solgaleo here at the Altar of the Sunne? *(Tapu Koko flies up looking at the Tapu guardians, they yell and lets out a shield) *'Rotom Pokedex:' Electric terrain! Psychic terrain! All fours terrain moves are blending together! *(They show everyone the image of Solgaleo and Lunala appears) *'Takato Matsuki:' Guys, look! *'Ash Ketchum:' That's just like the dream we just had! *'Sakura Avalon: '''It's the two Legendary Pokemon from Alola! *Drago: These two Legendary Pokemon gave me new power. *'Gladion:' It's Solgaleo! *'Lillie:' And Lunala! *(The heroes' Pokemon team looked in surprise) *'Kiawe:' The Legendary Pokemon of Alola! *'Sophocles:' This is the coolest! *'Mallow:' What an amazing sight! *'Lana:' I'm so impressive! *'Ed:' Cool! *'Petrie:' Me don't believe this! *(Lunala becomes the blue beam while Solgaleo becomes the orange beam and they crash each other causing an explosion in which we see Cosmog appears) *'Rouge the Bat:' Look! *'Lana:' Oh, wow, what's that? *'Mallow:' Is it Nebby? *(After the explosion the Tapu guardians looked at Solgaleo and Lunala, they both nod as Cosmog wakes up and then they teleport. Then we go to Ash, Pikachu, Rotom and the other heroes running) *'Kiawe:' It's Ash! *'Rotom Pokedex:' Pikachu and I are there too! *'Tai Kamiya:' And so as us! *(Pikachu stops and sees Tapu Koko and then flies off and then he goes after it) *'Ash Ketchum:' What's up, Pikachu? Hey, Pikachu! *(Pikachu runs off) *- *- *- *- *- *'Takuya Kanbara:' Check it out. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Twilight Sparkle: With only matter of hours away. The time will soon come. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'''Gladion: Would you please focus?! I've got to rescue mother and I don't have a moment to spare! This is no time to be messing around! *(Tapu Koko, infuriated at Gladion's behavior, gives Gladion an angry stare.) *'Goku': Gladion, where are your manners? *'Emerl': Yeah! Don't yell at the Tapu Guardians like that! They're sacred! *'Gladion': I don't care! We can't just stand around and wait like this! They're wasting our time! *'Emerl': Gladion, behave yourself! They know what they're doing! And yelling at them won't get us anywhere! *'Goku': Yeah, show a little patience! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Tapu Koko! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Elfin: What's happening to Nebby? *Drago: Nebby is starting to evolve again. *(Nebby evolve into a Legendary Pokemon from Alola named Solgaleo) *'Quick Draw McGraw: '''Look! *'Ash Ketchum:' It's Solgaleo! *(Everyone are surprised) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Littlefoot:' That's Solgaleo? *- *- *- *- *???: And we will grant you wish. *Ash Ketchum: Who's said that? *(Apollonoir and the Legendary Soldiers of Vestoria appear) *Ash & Drago: Apollonoir! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Goku': See, Gladion? Ash didn't tell Nebby to bring Lillie to you. Nebby heard your sister's wishes and it used Teleport to bring to you. Nebby wanted to help your sister recall the events that happened to her in the past and help her learn how to touch Pokémon without showing any fear. *'Gladion': Ash was telling the truth? And Nebby was only trying to help my sister? But why didn't he say something? *'Goku': Because you were being too stubborn and angry to listen to reason. Look, you may come to think that Ash told Nebby to bring Lillie to you was a bad thing. But he didn't do it on purpose. Ash is not the kind of person who would break a promise behind someone's back. He would never do anything stupid that would intentionally hurt anyone. And Gladion, the Tapu Guardians of Alola knows that Ash is something special and can do the most impossible things. Since I became a secondary teacher to the school, I know he can reach his full potential as a trainer. Emerl told me that he's seen him do great things you wouldn't believe he can do. His classmates, his friends, his teachers, and his family believe and trust in him with all their hearts. And as a rival, you need to start trusting and believing in him too. Not just for his kindness to his Pokémon and his training, but for the wisdom he has in his heart. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Tigger:' Is there something more who can help us out? *(Then suddenly a huge shadow was flying around them as the heroes look up) *'Meilin Rae:' Look! *(They look up to see Mothra's adult form) *'Pooh and Ash:' Mothra! *Goku: Wow, she's beautiful! *Sakura Avalon: And huge too. *Takato Matsuki: Whoa, look at you Mothra you look pretty. *'Julie Makimoto:' She's so beautiful than I ever imagined! *'Lillie:' Pretty! *'Jeri Katou:' Wow! *Li Showron: Mothra you look beautiful. *Meilin Rae: Yeah I'll say. *Zoe Orimoto: You look fantastic. *'Madison Taylor:' Let me get that on video. *Lana: Wow look at you. *Mallow: You were a larva and now your beautiful. *Suzie Wong: Wow Mothra you look pretty. *Lopmon: She is pretty Suzie and strong too. *Alex: You look good Mothra. *Clover: Your wings are so beautiful. *Sam: You can fly now. *Britney: And quite powerful too. *'Ash Ketchum:' Mothra! You finally made it to your imago form! *(Cut back to Team Rocket sees Mothra in her imago form too) *Meowth: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Apollonoir: Ash, Sakura and Drago. You three have been chosen. *Ash Ketchum: Us? *'Sakura Avalon:' We've been chosen? *Lars Lion: Yes, you three are the ones. *Frosch: We'll transformed your Z-Ring and Staff of Clow into new ones. *Apollonoir: And Drago, you and yours friends Ash, Sakura, Optimus Primal, Cheetor, Rattrap, Ingram, Wilda, Elfin, Nemus and Percival will have the six attributes energy as a gift. *Excedra: Tapu Guardians it's time to turn the Z-Ring into a new one. *Oberus: Time to remove the Z-Ring on your arm. *- *- *- *(The Z-Ring, Staff of Clow, Drago, Elfin, Ingram, Percival, Wilda and Nemus are started to glow.) *Sakura Avalon: What's going on? *Elfin: What's happening to us? *(Elfin,Ingram,Percival,Nemus, Wilda,and Drago are began to evolve.) *Dan Kuso: Drago! *(Optimus Primal, Cheetor and Rattrap are started to glow as well.) *N.A.N.O.: What's happening to us? (He started to glow) *(Mark EVO started to glow as well) *- *- *- *Keroberos: His Z-ring and her staff they've changed. *Dan Kuso: And our Bakugan has evolved. *Ash Ketchum: I wonder what happened to Mark EVO, N.A.N.O. Optimus Primal, Rattrap, and Cheetor. *Rattrap: Hey Ash what's happening? *All Heroes: (gasped) *Emerl: Great mother of all matrix! *Rattrap: What did I look different? *(All heroes are amazement.) *Cheetor: Jumping gyro what happen to you? *Rattrap: Me? What happen to you? *Mark EVO: Or more importantly what's happening to us? *(They look each other.) *Rattrap: Hey I look gorgerious. *Emerl: It seems The Legendary Six Soldiers of Vestoria's six attribute energy turn Z-Ring into Z-Power Ring, Staff of Clow into Staff of Star, Drago and other Bakugans evolves into new Bakugans, and Mark EVO, N.A.N.O., Optimus Primal,Cheetor,and Rattrap became transmetal form. *Pearl: Yes you're right Emerl. And I wonder what happened to their beast form? *Ash Ketchum: Let's find out. *Optimus Primal: He's right! Beast mode! (He transform into transmetal beast form.) *Cheetor & Rattrap: Beast mode! *(They transform into transmetal beast mode as well.) *All Heroes: Whoa! *Cheetor: Now that's gorgeious. *Mark EVO: I think I like this new form. *Rattrap: Look I'm a rat with wheels *Tino T : *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Lillie:' Mothra, please help us save mother. *(Mothra agrees) *'Chomper:' She says "Yes." *- *- *Apollonoir: Listen, Mothra can't enter the Ultra Wormhole. The only way to help her enter the ultra wormhole is when a chosen one who has a strong bond with Mothra can sing and it will allow to have power within her. And that is you, Sakura. *'Sakura Avalon:' Me? *Ash Ketchum: She's choose you Sakura. *Frosch: He's right *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon) *(Paildramon mega digivolve to Imperialdramon dragon mode) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Maui:''' It's Maui time! *(Maui magically transforms into a Salamence) *- *- *- *(Haora Mothra Moll Version begins to play) *- *- *- *(The song ends) *- *(The heroes hop aboard on Mothra's back while some of them ride on their ship and Ash and his friends ride on Solgaleo) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Drago and his friends has evolved into new Bakugan. *(the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts